(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to a system for using a weight to generate electricity in conjunction with other sources of energy for returning the weight to its initial elevated state. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system that uses the lowering of a weight to generate electricity, and then takes advantage of a variety of energy sources to return the weight to its initial elevation, and thus the system can be used to provide or supplement the electrical energy needs of a home or other structure.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The fact that the potential energy of a weight at a height can be converted into electrical energy is well known. An example of this fact is the well-known hydroelectric power plant. However, the use of this principle in remote, arid or semi-arid areas is often impractical or impossible due to the lack of a source of flowing water.
Other known energy sources include solar power, which typically takes advantage of the known photovoltaic effect. The disadvantage of this source of power is that it can only by used on sunny days or sunny areas.
Yet another known source of energy for conversion into electrical energy is the wind. Wind energy, like solar energy, depends on the right weather conditions in order to be effective. If there is no wind, then the wind turbine will not be able to produce electrical energy. Another significant limitation of the use of wind turbines is that some wind turbines typically require the use of very large blades to achieve the amount of torque needed for adequate power generation. Other wind turbine designs require the use of tall towers that hold the turbine in the wind stream. These designs are generally too tall for many residential areas conflicting with covenants or code. Thus, space and height requirements make it impractical for a homeowner to rely on wind energy to provide electrical power to a home.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a system that alleviates the problem of being dependent of weather conditions for the generation of electrical, and which can be easily installed on a relatively modestly sized parcel of land.